The Funhouse Redux
by KatyRye
Summary: This is my story 'The Funhouse'. it has been retyped, things added, and has more GSR in it. Description: Sara and Grissom get looked in an eerie funhouse in a carnival.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **A lot of these old stories need to be unfolded, aired out, and put back on the line. I think if they are rewritten, then new readers ( and some old) may enjoy them. I want to add things, take things away, and make them more character based. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **~ Katy**

* * *

~8~

The carnival was in full swing when Grissom and Sara pulled into the overcrowded parking lot. Sara hadn't been to a carnival in years and the last time was heartbreaking, but the sounds of the thrilled people on the 'tilt-o-whirl' and the 'kamikaze' reminded her of simpler times. Times when all a girl had to worry about was the price of a soda, or if Kevin from Biology was going to ask her out. Times were more difficult now. For one thing, she had to work this case with her lover - former lover.

"We'll make this quick," Grissom said, not looking at her because that would require effort; something she accused him of not putting into their relationship.

The case had already been put-to-bed, or so they had thought. Somewhere, someone, had broken the chain of custody. All evidence was thrown out and deemed inadmissible. The responsibility of securing any evidence or testimony was handed to Grissom. They needed to act fast because, as a traveling carnival, it had a time limit. As fate would have it, the rest of the graveyard crew all had an open case: except Sara.

"Got it," Sara said with a nod as she climbed out of the SUV.

The two CSIs were silent as they walked toward the entrance. All around them families laughed and young couples groped one another. The latter pained Sara for a beat, it had been a little while since Grissom had groped her like that and if she had been in a forgiving mood then she'd let him.

"Tickets?" A man at the ticket booth said, holding out his hand.

Grissom held up his badge. "Lifetime pass," he said, nodding at him.

Sara snickered at him. No matter how angry she was, or how determined she was to ignore him, his sarcasm alway made her chuckle. Ahead of them a clown stood, passing out balloons to children. He saw Sara and she immediately lowered her head: she hated clowns.

"Balloon for you?" he asked, extending a pink balloon out to her.

"Um… no… I'm fine," Sara struggled to say.

The clown shrugged and walked away from her. Grissom turned his head to watch him go, then he turned his attention to Sara. It was one of the first times that he had focused his attention on her since they split up over a month ago.

"I hate clowns," Sara volunteered. "They're nasty… greasy... and they seem to be stuck in a state of eternal youth."

"Sara," Grissom volunteered. "Did you know that the word 'clown' means 'to confuse'. People are often afraid of what they don't understand."

"Like how you're afraid of expressing you feelings to me," she offered as more of statement than a question. "and I never said I was afraid of clowns. I just hate them; they remind me of Gacy."

As Sara assumed he would Gil didn't acknowledge her jab at him. " Once a university pooled two hundred and fifty children together and rated the most common phobia based on photographs; fear of clowns was actually number one."

If there was one thing that Grissom was reliable for, it was facts. Grissom was a balance between being a walking dictionary, encyclopedia, or Farmer's Almanac. Which was a little odd, because the only thing he wasn't well-versed in was his love life.

"Whatever?" Sara sighed. "However you see the picture, a funhouse isn't exactly an ideal or normal crime scene."

"Not one crime scene is normal," Grissom pointed out. "This one is just a little more dazzling than the rest."

"Dazzling is just the right word for it!" the carnival barker said from behind them. "and not to mention that every moment that this ride is closed I am losing money. So there was a little murder in the hall of mirrors, what attraction doesn't have its ghost story."

"Quite a few," Sara pointed out. "I don't think Six Flags has a story like this."

The carnival barker looked like a man who had stepped out of a comic book; he lived up to the stereotype. He wore a tall black hat, a buttoned-down dress coat, and a pair of freshly greased oxfords. He had a sinister handle-bar mustache and Sara wondered if anyone else in the world still dressed like that.

"Well our vic didn't need to be murdered here," Grissom said.

The barker looked frustrated at them. "You're people have already been here," he said. "why on Earth do you need to come back?"

Grissom shrugged. "Why we are back really doesn't matter to you?" he said. "Now, if you let us get on with our task, then we will be out of your hair."

The barker looked down at the ground and let out a huff of air. "Well, I suppose I better let you in," he said.

~8~

Grissom noticed that Sara had no intention on walking into the funhouse. Brazenly he put his hand on the small of her back and inched her forward. It took a few moments for her to shy away, a lot more than he thought, but she did and when she did he missed the feel of her.

The moment they stepped through the entrance, they were hit by a blast of cold air. Sara's hair, dark and wavy, was flying back. The freckled back of her neck was exposed to him and it took every ounce of his strength not to brush his thumb over the little brown spots.

"Sir," Sara said, turning away from the air jets. "Can you turn that off please?"

The barker nodded to her and, like out of a movie, he turned with the tail of his coat flying up. "Of course," he said as he sailed out the door.

The door slammed closed with a heavy _bang_ and soon Grissom and Sara were alone; with the sounds of their breathing keeping them company.

~8~

When the heavy door slammed shut, Sara felt small and alone. Grissom, who had had his hand deliciously on her back just moments ago, stood beside her. He shined his light at a mural painted on the great wall in front of them. It showed a clown with animal-like, razor-sharp teeth. It seemed to grin at her with maniacal madness. It had hands, raised with curled claws, and it looked like it wanted to snatch her up and devour her.

"Are you alright?" Grissom asked.

Sara straightened up. "Yeah, of course," she stated.

She knew that she couldn't let him know that this place was giving her the jinkies, but if she heard a demon growl from the bowels of the funhouse, the she would abandon him.

"The hall of mirrors is this way," Grissom directed.

They turned toward their left and Grissom lead them down a tight hallway. It was so narrow that Sara found herself shoved up against Grissom as they walked. There was no light but the light from his flashlight. Suddenly, Sara felt claustrophobic. She felt as if the walls were closing in and she wondered if this was the feeling the attraction was meant to elicit.

"Are we almost there?" she squeaked, not meaning to sound terrified.

"If clowns scare you, then whatever you do don't look up," Gil replied.

As he probably knew she would, Sara looked up. There, hanging from the ceiling, she caught a glimpse of nearly a hundred little bisque dolls. They were somehow illuminated by lights in the ceiling, and Sara felt herself shudder.

"You asshole!" she said, pushing Grissom forward.

Grissom chuckled. "I told you not to look up," he defended.

"You knew I would,"she countered. "That was entrapment."

Grissom shrugged. "You always do what I suggest you not to do," he said.

"What kind of attraction has dolls just hanging from the ceiling?" she asked.

Grissom pushed a door open. "Some people get a thrill from it," he said. "I guess this is it."

The overhead light flickered on and Sara saw images of her and Grissom; everywhere. The reflections were making her so dizzy that couldn't tell the real Grissom from one of his reflections very well.

"We're looking for anything viable," he said to her. "If you want, you can stay in here and I'll take the hallway with the creepy dolls."

Sara nodded to him. "That'll do," she said, stepping aside so he could get by.

As he walked past, Sara caught a scent of soap. She knew what brand too; she knew many things about him. She knew that he preferred to sleep on the left side of the bed. She knew that he watched old movies on television and hated a majority of new programs. She also knew what it was like when he kissed her and how he tasted like coffee.

"I'm going to go back to the truck and get a lantern," he said. "It's like a cave in here."

"Um… wait," Sara said, following him out of the room.

Grissom looked back at her as they both squeezed down the tiny corridor. "I'll just be a moment," he said, looking back at her. "Nothing is going to get you."

"Well, I still don't want to be in her alone," Sara protested. "This place gives me the creeps."

She put her hand on his shoulder so that she wouldn't misstep; after all he had the flashlight. Grissom looked back at her, she couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling at her.

"You have to admit this is a little fun," he said to her. "You, me, and the dark. What more could you ask for?"

"Are you flirting with me? Really?" Sara asked.

She felt Grissom shrug. "Can't blame a man for trying," he said.

"i can blame you for being a jackass," she said "all you had to talk to me once in a while, Gil. How hard is that?"

"Oh, so we're going to talk about this now?" Grissom replied as they walked.

"Yes, because if we don't our working relationship is going to suffer," Sara responded. "We still need to be able to function."

Gil chuckled. "I want the the kind of relationship where we go to my place and I take your clothes off," he said.

Sara didn't know how to respond. Of course she wanted that too, but what kind of future was in store for them if they didn't sort their problems out.

"I miss you," he said. "I want you back."

"Have we reached the door yet?" Sara said, trying to ignore his comments.

"Yeah," Grissom responded curtly.

He pushed on the door. "It won't budge," he said.

"Trying pulling," Sara said sarcastically.

Grissom braced himself and pushed on the handle of the heavy metal door.

"Quit playing, Gil," Sara said, walking out from behind him and pulling on the door.

But he had been right; it wouldn't budge. Sara pushed it with of her might, but soon her forearms began to burn and she gave up. She turned to Grissom, who was holding up phone his trying to catch a signal.

"He can't just leave us in here," Sara said. "There has to be another way out."

* * *

 **~8~**

 **A/M: Well, readers. Let me know what you think of the redux. The original one is still on my wall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

 **A lot of these old stories need to be unfolded, aired out, and put back on the line. I think if they are rewritten, then new readers ( and some old) may enjoy them. I want to add things, take things away, and make them more character based. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **~ Katy**

 **~8~**

* * *

"Hey, let us out of here!" Sara said as she pounded on the door.

Behind her, Grissom shined his light around the room. The area that they were in was circular. There appeared to be no other doors or windows, but then again they were in a funhouse; any wall could be a door.

"How could he just lock us in here?" Sara breathed.

"Maybe it was an accident," Grissom offered, trying his best to stay hopeful.

"I seriously doubt it," Sara returned. "It's his attraction and and he has the keys. He's guilty of something."

"We're due back at the lab in two hours," Grissom said. "Why would he risk locking us in here? What good could it do him?"

"Let's stop analyzing and get the hell out of here," Sara said, grabbing the light from him.

She shone the light around the room again and finally saw a dark corridor. It was partly hidden behind a black curtain, but she spied it nonetheless. She started for it, with Grissom close behind.

"This has to lead somewhere," she whispered back to him.

"Why are you whispering?" Grissom asked.

"Because," Sara replied.

Grissom placed a warm hand on her waist as she led the way. She tried to brush his hand away, but his hand would not be moved.

"Stop touching me," she whispered.

"I can't _see_ ," Grissom said. "you have the light."

Sara smirked. "You just want an excuse to grab me," she said back, a little coyly.

"There's that approach too," Grissom said.

Sara sighed and decided to ignore him. "Let's just keep walking," she said. "and if you slip below the border I'll sock you in the eye."

"Then I may as well confess now," Grissom said. "I could have brought anyone I wanted here, but I wanted you."

Sara stopped and turned. She shined the light directly into Grissom's face. "What!?" she growled. "You're the reason I'm stuck in here!"

"I didn't know we were going to be LOCKED IN!" Grissom defended.

"This is just great," Sara sighed throwing up her hands. "Out of all the-"

As she spoke, the ground disappeared from beneath her and she felt herself fall. She didn't have any time to react, nor was she sure what was happening to her.

~8~

Grissom wasn't too sure what had happened, one moment they were bantering and the next Sara had disappeared; along with the light.

"Sara!" he called, feeling around in the dark.

He stepped forward and that was when he fell. He waved his arms try to regain balance, but it was useless. He fell forward, tumbling toward something that lay below. It wasn't long before he landed in a pile of something. It took a moment for him to register that he was now drowning in a sea of plastic balls; like the ones at Burger King. He fought to sit upright, but it was so dark that he wasn't sure what direction he was facing.

"Sara!" he called again.

"Grissom!" he heard her answer back. "I'm here!"

Her voice sounded shaky, and he knew she was scared. He swam through the sea of plastic toys, reaching his hands out in front of him; hoping to connect with her. Finally, he felt something and squeezed on reflex.

"Oh so now you just want to grab some tit!" Sara whispered, knocking his hand away.

~8~

"I'm not trying to grab tit!" Grissom defended. "I was just looking for you."

Honestly, when Sara felt Grissom's large hand grab her and squeeze, she felt a wave of passion. She wanted to pull him towards her, but this wasn't the right time and her pride was too powerful.

"Well, find a way out then," she said, bringing the flashlight up out of the sea of balls and thrusting it into him.

Grissom took the light and shone around the room. He noticed that the sea of plastic balls that they were swimming in were rainbow colored, and he felt as if he had been thrown back into his childhood. Finally, he saw a small platform.

"There!" he said, pointing the beam towards it.

Sara moved forward, the balls moving away from her as she cut across the plastic sea. Grissom, somehow, beat her to it and he hoisted himself up. Sara placed her hands on the solid flooring, but Grissom was quicker and pulled her up.

"Thanks, I guess. I didn't ask for your help," she said, not really understanding why she was continuing to banter in the situation they were in.

"You're welcome, I guess," Grissom replied. "I think there's a door."

She heard him rattle around with something in front of them, but soon the light disappeared and Sara sat puzzled.

"Did you just leave me behind!?" Sara asked with a shocked whisper.

"No," Grissom whispered back. "I'm scoping things out."

Sara put her hand out in front of her as she scooted on her bottom, she waved her hand around blindly and collided with something.

"Now you're the one trying to grab ass," Grissom said back to her.

~8~

Sara pulled her hand back as if she had just grasped an eel. "It was an accident!" she stated.

Grissom pointed the flashlight back at her. "Sure," he said. "I'll accept that excuse for now."

He turned to push the door open all the way and then they crawled off the platform. In this new room, he was able to stand upright. Sara clambered behind him and he held out his hand to help her out.

"I got it," she said.

As she said these words, she tumbled out head-first and onto the dirty floor. Grissom quickly helped her stand. He picked dust-bunnies out of her curly hair. For a moment time stopped and so did the banter. She looked into his deep blue eyes and she smiled.

"Where are we?" she asked, breaking his concentration.

"I think we should start over, honey," he said.

Sara wrinkled her forehead. "No, were _are_ we?" she said, motioning around the room.

Grissom shined his flashlight around the room. The area that they were in was unbelievably dirty and obviously lived in. An old mattress lay on the floor and a plate, with dried bits of food stuck to it, laid nearby.

"Good God it stinks in here," Sara said, using Grissom's shoulder to cover her nose. "It smells like a toilet."

"I told you to keep an eye on them," they heard the barker's loud voice boom nearby. "not lock them in!"

Grissom looked around, spotted a closet, and dragged Sara into it. They collided together into it and he put a finger to her lip. She squirmed against him slightly, but now wasn't the time to be picky about proximity.

"Find them!" the barker said to someone as they burst into the room. "we don't need anymore trouble with the law. Maybe if we say it was an accident, they'll believe us.

" _Great, just the thing to make me think it wasn't an accident,_ " Grissom thought.

"Gil," Sara in a barely-audible voice that made him feel protective of her. "Let's get out of her as fast as we can."

Grissom nodded; they needed to wait until the two men were gone. Presently, the barker was speaking to a tall man whose face they couldn't see.

"Turn on the lights and let me know when you see them," the barker said. "I'm so sick of cleaning up your messes!"

* * *

 **~8~**

 **a/m: Well, here we have it folks, another chapter posted. I am enjoying revisiting this story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have friends who read CSI - and ship GSR- then share my stories with them. I also do some Grillows and requests - within certain boundaries. So, leave me a review… because they make me happy. : ) -me happy**

 **~8~**

* * *

"Griss," Sara whispered as she squeezed his arm. "we have to get out of here."

Grissom nodded. "Shhh," he said. "When they leave we'll slip out."

" _And go where?"_ Sara thought in a panic.

"Did you lock the doors?" the Barker asked the unknown man.

There was a growl of a reply and the Barker nodded with satisfaction. With a dramatic turn that sent his coat-tail flying, he left the room. Sara could hear his dress-shoes click as they slapped upon the concrete floor. The unnamed man followed him and soon the only thing the two CSIs could hear was their breathing.

"Okay, follow me," Grissom said.

During the minutes that they had been hiding in the closet, they had found themselves holding hands. Sara wasn't sure who took whose hand, but she was too spooked to let go. Grissom found a hammer lying in a pile of, seemingly dirty, clothes.

"Did you see the size of that man?" Sara whispered. "That's not going to do us any good."

Grissom glared back at her, but still held her hand. "Well, we're not packing," he said. "we need something."

They tiptoed - like in an Elmer Phud cartoon - over to the door and creaked it open. Sara held her breath, knowing that any moment now a man in a distorted Halloween mask would round the corner.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, looked at the screen, and huffed her annoyance. The walls of the funhouse were too thick for reception. Either that, or someone didn't want them to use a mobile device.

"No service," she said as she slid it back into her pocket.

"I didn't think there would be," Grissom stated matter-of-factly.

"Now's not the time to be a smart ass," Sara replied.

"I'm not," he whispered insistently.

Sara tugged her hand away. "Give me my hand back," she said.

"Look, just follow me," Grissom said. "Stay close and maybe if we bump into them we can claim stupidity."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "No, they'll keep us here and train us to be carnies!" she whispered back to him.

Grissom looked back at her. "They are not going to train us to be carnies," he assured.

~8~

Though the situation was dangerous, Grissom felt himself feel proud that Sara was - in a way - relying on him to protect her. He did feel protective of her- he always had.

"Look," he said. "I'll get us out of this and before you know it we'll be checking into a room in a classy hotel."

Behind him, he heard her choke. In a way he liked bantering with her, but almost of all what he said was actually serious. He did want her back and he knew that he had made a mistake. The first mistake was putting this job, that he didn't even want in the first place, above her. He actually couldn't care less if he was fired, but he would care if he lost Sara.

"That is just what you're hoping for, isn't it?" Sara asked. "You want me to fall for you again and after this I'll see you as my hero. Then, when we get out of here, I'll run into your arms and we'll ride off into the sunrise together."

He looked around the corner, saw no one, and dragged Sara behind him. Everything in front of him was dark. The barker and his assistant must not have gotten around to getting everything turned on yet. He had no idea which direction he was going, but any direction was better than just standing there waiting.

"You wouldn't?" he dared to ask.

Sara was silent, and he knew he had her. Even though she had been the one to step away from the relationship officially, he would always catch her staring at him sadly. He knew that she missed him, but she was too proud to admit it.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," she said as Grissom pushed open another door.

"Then when?" he asked. "Every time I try to talk with you, you turn away."

~8~

His words hurt, but she knew he was right. She was a master at avoiding any situation, but he had been the one to put her aside. Before he became too busy, they had had happy times. Life with him had been carefree and romantic, but he was human. There days when he pissed her off.

"I don't know," she said quickly. "I'm still… raw about things."

Grissom shined the light around the room. It was square-shaped and seemed to have no exit. Bus as they learned before, an exit could be anywhere,

"Great," she said. "now what are we going to do?"

As she said it, as if someone had waited for her cue, the lights came and she was able to see Grissom plainly in front of her. Being able to see him made her feel comforted in a way.

"They haven't got cameras anywhere," Grissom pointed out. "Its a cheap carnival ride."

The floor beneath them began to move and she realized that they had stumbled into yet another funhouse trap. Sara stumbled back and nearly fell to the ground, but Grissom shot out a hand and grabbed her waist before she could tumble over.

"Got ya," he joked to her.

She didn't push his hands away because if she did, she knew she would lose her footing. She gripped his vest and used it to pull herself upright. Despite the potentially deadly situation, the annoying spinning room, and everything else the night has brought them thus far, she was glad he was there.

His blue eyes smiled at her, and that was when she knew he had her. They would leave this scene together, if they ever made it out alive, and perhaps they would ride off into the sunrise.

* * *

~8~

 **Hello all! Well, FF is finally back up! There was a storm where the main server was located and now it seems to be back up. I am so glad; I almost had to go socialize. I wrote this a few days ago, but sadly that is all. I have a ne 'Nights without stars' chapter on notebook paper. Well, I love you guys and I hope you are doing well. Please submit a review because they make me happy and I look forward to getting them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

 **I hope you are all having an awesome day. It is Monday night here ( I am guessing Monday morning there).**

 **~8~**

* * *

The floor under them moved smoothly. In certain sections the floor also twirled, and in some places it portrayed wave-like motions. This made it very difficult to test the walls for a secret door. Sara held tight to Grissom's arm, afraid that if she let go then she would be cast onto the spinning floor.

"Hold on to me," Grissom instructed her.

' _You don't have to tell me twice,'_ she thought as she tightened her grip on his arm.

They walked along the wall, struggled to walk is more correct, and Grissom tried each metal panel. Finally one slid open and he dragged Sara into the opening. This new room was dark, but Sara still had the light and turned it on. The room they were in now looked like a hospital room located in an insane asylum.

"Just as creepy without actors," Sara observed, shining her light onto a stretcher that was positioned in the middle of the room.

Grissom took Sara's arm. "There's a door," he said pointing to an exit sign.

They hurried over to it, tried it, but it was locked. Sara kicked the door and let out a shriek - she wanted to go home.

"I'm tired of this," she pouted, kicking the door again. "I want to go home, get a sandwich, and sit down on my couch."

Grissom pulled her to him and she didn't struggle. Instead, she let herself enjoy the warmth of him. She inhaled his scent and for a moment, they weren't locked in a funhouse but were safe in his townhouse. She ached for those moments, but she could never tell him so. She was too embarrassed to be proven wrong.

"We'll get out of this," he said.

Sara sniffled into his shirt. "I hope so," she said. "but of all the people to be locked in here with, I am glad it's you."

Grissom smiled at her. "Are you hitting on me?" he asked.

Sara felt blush creep into her cheeks. "Of all the funhouses in all the world-" she started.

Grissom laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Not really the most romantic place," he observed.

Slowly, their lips came closer. There was something about the adrenaline of the moment that was stirring sexual tension between them. She had always found him sexy. She loved the grey hair at his temples and the crows feet around his eyes.

"Better than your office," she joked at him.

Grissom chuckled as he slid his hand into her hair. "Baby, I know a better place than that," he whispered.

~8~

The drama that was unfolding around him faded into the background. He was holding Sara again. It had been all he wanted for months now and he was so glad that he had sweet release. He looked down into her eyes - as best he could because it was dark - and brushed a finger over her cheek.

"Would this be the wrong moment to kiss you?" he asked.

Sara snickered at him. "No," she answered, pulling his head down and pressing her lips firmly to his.

Her lips still tasted the same - a combination of sweet and salty. He slipped his tongue between her lips and touched hers lightly with his. He had missed her so much.

Bright light suddenly filled the room and they broke their kiss to look around them. There was another door to their left and they hurried over to it. It too was locked, but Grissom spotted a drainage cover in the middle of the room.

"I guess you can't be picky," he said as he walked over to it.

It wasn't bolted into the floor, but simply slid into place. They lifted it off and tossed it aside. Sara shined the light down into the depths to see where it went.

"It doesn't go too far down," she said, turning the light off and slipping the small light into her pocket. "Hold my hands."

"I should go first," Grissom said as he took her hands.

"But I couldn't pull you back up," she replied, kissing his nose. "Work smarter not harder."

He lowered her down and soon her feet hit the ground. She pulled her light out and shined it around. It looked as if she were underneath the attraction. All around her were large machines.

"It's the basement!" she called up. "Come on."

He readied himself to lower his body, but the sound of the exit being unlocked caught his attention. He was unsure of whether to hide and cover the hole Sara was in or to follow her. Quickly he slid the cover over the hole and looked at Sara through the cracks.

~8~

As Grissom slid the cover into place, Sara panicked. She jumped up, trying to gripp a ledge to hold onto, but she was too far down.

"What are you doing!" she whispered. "Come on!"

The door opened above her and she turned her light off. She heard the unmistakable clicking of the barker's shiny black shoes hitting the faux-tile floor.

"Ah," the barker said when he saw Grissom. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Where is your lady friend?"

Grissom played the part. "Around I guess," he said.

"I see you made your way in here," the barker said. "we don't use this room very much."

Sara could see Grissom through the slits in the grate, but she couldn't see the barker. Something about the barker scared her. He had a cocky air about him. Like a man who thought that he could get away with murder.

"Yeah, where do you get all props?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked around the basement, widening her eyes with hopes to develop cat-like vision. There was nothing but machinary in her way. She clicked on her light and shielded it with her hand.

She heard a thud above her and hurried back over to peer out of the grate, but she could no longer see Grissom. He wouldn't leave her down there alone.

"Find the woman," the barker's voice said.

There was a gruffy response.

"I don't care how you find her or what you do with her after, just find her and bring her to me!"

* * *

~8~

 **Well, I am going to turn in early tonight kids. lease review, the make me smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

 **Hello how are you? I just wanted to update this really fast. Since I need to clear my plate. If I need to ask for at least 10 reviews per chapter. Thank you so much in advanced.**

 **\- Katyrye**

* * *

 **~8~**

* * *

Panicked, Sara ran deep into the basement. She wasn't sure what had happened to Grissom, but she knew she needed to find her way to him. He wouldn't abandon her, so there was no way she was going to abandon him. The problem now was finding her way out of the basement.

"Hold on, Gil," she said under her breath.

Somewhere came the unmistakable sound of an old, rusty door being opened. The hinges cried out loudly in protest — as if they hadn't been used in years. Quickly Sara crouched down behind a stack of boxes.

"I know you're down here," the Barker's voice said. "You're boyfriend is alright. Come on out, we'll get this sorted out and then you can be on your way."

Sara didn't respond — she wasn't a patsy. If these men were so hospitable, then why didn't they unlock the doors. These two had something to hide.

"He's standing right over here," the Barker said. "He's ready to go home. I'm sure you are too," he walked towards her hiding place and Sara bit her lip. "A hot bath?"

~8~

Grissom groaned and put a hand to his head. He had a blinding headache and for a moment, he forgot where he was. He put his hand to his temple and pulled back his hand, he was surprised to feel blood and then everything flooded back to him.

"Sara!" he said, sitting up quickly.

When he sat up, his head collided with something hard — the ceiling. He put his hands out and felt around. He felt like was in a crypt or trunk of some sorts. He pushed up with his hands, but the lid wouldn't budge.

~8~

"Okay, you want to hide," the Barker said. "That's fine. I'll play, but if I find you first I won't be nice about it. I gave you a chance."

Sara glanced around her for a hiding place, but saw nothing. She was trapped and she had no way out. Slowly she stood with her hands raised. At least this way, she would find Grissom.

"That's a good choice," the Barker said.

~8~

The Barker gripped her wrist and pulled her into a room that was just outside the basement. There was nothing in there but an old trunk, but it was opened by the Barker and Grissom was dumped out.

"Oh, Gil!" Sara said as she rushed over to his side.

Lovingly she brushed back his hair and placed her palm over the wound on his head. She didn't care that the Barker was glaring at them, or that their end was near. For the moment, he was alright.

"I have them!" the Barker called. "Come now! I'm tired of cleaning up your messes."

Grissom looked at Sara sideways and pulled her head down until his lips were near her ears. "I love you," he said. "If we make it out of here —"

Sara put a finger to his lips. "We will," she said.

A man wearing a Frankenstein's Creature mask entered the room. To Sara, not seeing the man's face added an element of sheer horror to the terror that they were already experiencing. Frankenstein closed the door behind him and muffled something indistinguishable.

"What?" the Barker asked. "You know I can't understand you with that damn thing on."

Frankenstein took his mask off, but his back was turned to Grissom and Sara. The both looked toward the doorway, but they knew they wouldn't make it in time.

"Well, then get their phones!" the Barker said.

Sara fumbled in pocket quickly for her phone and dropped it down her blouse. Grissom saw her do this and raised his eyebrows at her. In such a dangerous moment, he was expressing his interest.

"Really, eyebrows?" she asked.

As she said that, Frankenstein turned and fumbled in Sara's pockets. The feel of his hands on her made her sick. He grumbled something at her and shook her.

"I lost it," she said in a scared voice.

With a grunt he released her and then pulled Gil's phone out of his pocket. He clenched his fist and the phone, a cheap Nokia, exploded.

~8~

 **A/M: Review!**


End file.
